


Milk and Honey

by buds-of-marjoram (Mira2016)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira2016/pseuds/buds-of-marjoram
Summary: Some think he's the devil, some think he's a madman, but to his Master, this cannot be farther from the truth.





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_aZure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_aZure/gifts).



Milk and honey.

That is how I see him. That is how I always saw him…

He came to me with a soul on the verge of breaking; brittle, bruised and chipped. The disillusionment, desperation and anger; at himself most of all, had almost broken him completely. He came to me with a soul so pure, so infinitely sweet and innocent. So infinitely nurturing, even after all he went through. I knew nothing of it then, nothing of his past or why he was here. But I felt his pain, his anguish, and his desperation. His sanity was hanging by a thread. The betrayal he suffered, over and over again; how his research was stolen to create an atrocity; how everything he worked for was used in mockery to kill and hurt and keep humans ignorant, weak, afraid and helpless; how his reputation was tarnished; how he was hunted like a criminal. Like an animal. How he was made into a devil; a madman hungry for power. How he was being crushed under a weight of immense guilt.

Despite it all, it was the brightest and most gentle I have ever seen, with an iron will that kept it from breaking entirely. A soul that only wanted to help and protect; but humans and the traitorous Central Knights and Clan Leaders forced to fight and to kill. They drove him to commit actions that were… questionable at best.

His soul was bleeding, crying out for help. Trying to act as a barrier, a vessel for uncounted angry and vicious souls. He was reaching out to me.

And I answered…

He became familiar to me; mind and soul. I treasured him. I still do.

He brought sunshine into my dark mansion, into my dark heart, with talk, and laughter and the smell of his sweet, sweet confections. How he would invent so many things for me. I was confused at first, not knowing why he would keep on giving me such things. It was not out of gratitude, he did not do it to repay me for sending away Gejutel and Ragar, and so I accepted his gifts and his will. In time, I came to understand that he only did it to make me happy… that while he was being tormented by Dark Spear, each minute of every hour of each day, he was thinking of me and offering me all the comfort and luxuries he could give.

Soon after that, I left my window whenever he came into my room. Soon, I started to find the radiant, warm sunshine in his hair, and the clearest sky in his blue eyes. Suddenly, I didn't need my window anymore.

Then he was kneeling before me; making an offering of everything he is. Heart, soul, mind and body. He relinquished control and called me Master. A sign of trust, of faith, of surrender. I knew he thought that I will control him. That I will use him as everyone else has. I realised later that he wouldn't have minded. That he thought nothing I could make him do, he won't do by choice anyway, to satisfy me. Because he trusts in me. Because he loves me. He was laid open and bare before me, and my own soul rejoiced in him.

Now, now I know the taste of his guilt, his pain, anguish, desperation, self-loathing, and… grief. Intimately so. I can feel him trying to mask his feelings with demands of answers, of results from everyone. I can feel him trying to shield me from knowing how much he suffers. But I do. My bonded sometimes forgets, that the pain of one, is the pain of the other. The gravity of the situation we are in does not lessen my worry for him in any way, but rather, it scares me. Because I know him. I know that he will not care for his life when the battle begins. And I know, I know he is bleeding internally…

My bonded has always been everything that is good, and sweet, and pure in this world.

My bonded is milk and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> This was written a while before the lovely ending we got, so I guess that makes it AU :D


End file.
